


Lambden, which I know next to nothing about.

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Ficlet, Inspired by Percabeth, Kaer Morhen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Lambert isn't coping well with Aiden's death. Luckily, he may not have to.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Lambden, which I know next to nothing about.

Lambert had spent the winter curled up in the library, not reading or dusting or moving much at all. The death of Aiden was not unusual, witchers died all the time, but Lambert had cared so deeply for the cat witcher that his leaving the world seemed to sap all his strength. He didn’t cry, he just sat, cloak around him, staring into the fireplace, lit or not. 

His brothers, used to his pranks and general cheerful assholishness, were more subdued as well. They brought food up to him, occasionally bullied him into a bath and a change of clothes, and mostly just sat by him. Vesemir did too, sitting with the youngest wolf in the evenings and reading aloud in his pleasant baritone. 

Lambert gave no sign if he heard the stories or not. Vesemir read them all the same. 

Come spring Eskel and Geralt begged their brother not to go on the Path. He was still deep in his depression, his reactions slow, and he often became lost, dissociating from a reality he wanted no part in. 

For him to go on the Path was a death wish. 

At last he agreed that he would travel with Eskel. There were too many bad memories from Blaviken and Geralt was often harassed by villagers. It would be better not to subject his brother to such treatment.

And the wolves came down the mountain.

At the base of the mountain, in the village where they often found their supplies, a slim figure greeted them. He pushed back the deep cowl of his cloak and walked towards Lambert, placing one finger on the silver wolf’s head medallion.

Not a doppler.

“There was a problem, with a contract,” the cloaked figure said. “I had to lie low, I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the mountain in time, the passes were closed and I couldn’t get you a message.”

Lambert, gold eyes full and more alive than they’d seemed in months, wrapped his arms around his lover, landing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Then he promptly judo flipped the cat witcher over his hip onto the ground, screaming about how upset he’d been and what he’d do to Aiden if he ever worried Lambert like that again. 

Geralt and Eskel left them to it as Lambert began to press furious kisses to Aiden’s knuckles between accusations. They’d be alright.


End file.
